Hidden Truth
by Lestat's Violinist
Summary: Sam and Dean kidnap Bela and force-feed her a Truth Potion. What they hear is something they'll never forget. Number 2 in my Little Girl 'Verse.


**A/N:** _ Sorry, I've been feeling like Bela doesn't get talked about like she should so I wrote this. It's dark, don't read if it's not your cuppa._

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own _Supernatural_._

**Warnings:** _Sexual abuse, swearing- the 'F' word, and serious darkness._

* * *

><p>Dean never expected this to happen. He didn't want this to be what came out of Bela's mouth when she was force-fed the truth potion. He didn't need to know how fucked up humanity was. He really didn't want to hear about what happened to this woman when she was a child.<p>

Dean slammed his fist through the rotting wood as Sam desperately searched for a way to make the truth potion wear off quicker, "Hurry up Sammy." Dean begged, his eyes glued to the sobbing form of Bela Talbot.

**Six Hours Earlier**  
>"I found it!" Sam cheered, dropping an old, dusty book in front of Dean.<p>

"Found what?" Dean asked, far too lazy to translate the Latin text.

"The answer to how we can make Bela tell us where the Colt is. We can make her tell us anything." Sam said, already gathering the supplies needed to create this concoction.

"Alrighty then." Dean said, nodding, "Let's get to work." By the time the boys actually got the potion corked in a small vial, Bela was already tied to a chair in the ramshackle house the Winchester's were squatting in. It had taken nearly five hours to find and kidnap the bitch. Dean crouched in front of the Cat Burglar and glared until she woke up.

She jerked her arms, trying to get free, "Wha- no!" Her eyes snapped open and Dean swore that she wasn't fully there. Her reactions proved that his theory was right, "No, no, no! Please, no!" She sounded like a child, _"Please….?" _She begged, only to wake up fully a few seconds later and sneer at Dean, "What are you boys doing? If you wanted to get kinky," She smiled wistfully, "all you had to do was ask."

Dean snorted, "Sure, like that'd ever happen. Naw, see Bela, we have something more fun intended for you today." Dean smirked, "For a while actually." He pulled the shimmering silver liquid from his jacket pocket, "See this? Sammy whipped this up. It's a truth potion. Bet this'll be the first time you've ever told the truth huh?"

With that Sam helped Dean pry open Bela's mouth and make her swallow the vast majority of the potion, "It's not." Bela said, trying to even her breathing. Her chest was heaving from the exertion moment ago.

"Not what?" Sam demanded. Frowning at their captive. What was she getting at?

"Not the first time I've told the truth." Bela said, her eyes wild, as though she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Oh yeah?" Dean chuckled dryly, "And when was the first time you told the truth to anyone that mattered?"

"Daddy." Bela choked out, "I told daddy it hurt but he didn't stop." Tears leaked from the corners of the Brit's usually stony eyes.

"Wh- what?" Sam was stunned, Dean was as well.

"He came into my room the first time and I didn't know it was wrong. He told me he loved me and he showed me how much he loved me." Bela tried to bite her lip so she would stop talking but it didn't work, "I kissed and licked like he told me to and then he exploded all over me. He told me not to tell, that mommy would get jealous. And then, when I agreed not to tell… he took me." Bela was sobbing now.

"Stop! Stop! Don't tell us anymore!" Dean demanded, covering his ears. His heart ached in sympathy for the woman tied down in the chair.

"I can't!" She cried out, "I don't want to tell you this! I don't want to tell anyone what daddy did to me! Can't you see this is killing me?" She screamed, her face red and swollen with tears and rage, "You made me say this!" She accused, _"You're making me relive this!"_

Dean clapped his hands over his ears as Sam made a mad dash for the books. He was going to put a stop to this now. He didn't need to know about how horrible Bela's life was. Hell, if he'd gone through half of what she'd live through he'd be a very different person.

"Kill me." Bela begged, "Just kill me!"

"No, Bela, you'll live on and get better." Dean said, though his voice was hollow. He was lying. He knew she'd never get better.

"I couldn't do it before. Please, just end this!" She sobbed, shaking and pale.

"Hurry up, Sammy."


End file.
